


Guidance System

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The suit's GPS is off.<br/>Disclaimer:   Marvel-verse – you actually believe I own any of it?  <br/>Notes:  Say post-second movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance System

“The suit’s GPS is off.” Tony’s mobile mouth swept into a pout. “Jarvis?”

“I am working on it, Mr. Stark. Adjustments are being made.” 

Pepper folded her arms, leaning back on one heel. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course I know what I’m doing.” Tony didn’t even bother looking at her. “I always know what I’m doing.” Almost under his breath, he added, “Well, mostly.”

“Then why is the navigation system off?” Pepper raised her eyebrows at him.

“It’s a glitch. Right, Jarvis?”

“If by ‘glitch’, you mean ‘malfunction of the navigational system, yes, Mr. Stark, you are correct.” 

“See?” He pointed his finger up. “I’m right.” 

“Of course you are, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said, glad his back was turned so he didn’t see her rolling her eyes. “So, what if you were…in your suit, and traveling over the ocean, and your navigation system went off-line? What would happen then?” 

Tony glanced back at her then. “Well, I could ask Jarvis to guide me home,” he said, “or I could just keep going in either an easterly or westerly direction, depending on where I was trying to go.” Turning all the way around, he folded his arms, unconsciously, Pepper thought, mimicking her, “Or I could just follow the scent of your perfume. Is that Hanae Mori?” 

“Yes,” Pepper said, “but I doubt the fragrance would carry over the ocean.” 

Tony grinned, reaching for her. “We could test it out right now.”

Pepper rested her hands on his biceps. “I don’t think this is actually a test of your nose, Mr. Stark.” 

He buried his nose in her hair. “I’m not so sure,” he growled against her neck. “But we’ll find out.” 

Jarvis continued working on the suit’s navigation system, tuning out the noises coming from Mr. Stark’s workshop. Humans could be so utterly fascinating – and so very strange, both. Best not to try to compute what they’d be up to next, and do what he was designed to – make Mr. Stark’s life easier. 

And Ms. Potts would guide Mr. Stark all the rest of the way.


End file.
